


Campaign finance reform and half naked cowboys

by Madisuzy



Series: Final Fantasy Kiss Battle 2012 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Final Fantasy Kiss Battle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madisuzy/pseuds/Madisuzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laguna wanders into a new possibility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campaign finance reform and half naked cowboys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrangerenters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangerenters/gifts).



> Written for the Final Fantasy Kiss Battle 2012 on Dreamwidth
> 
> The prompt was from astrangerenters - Laguna/Irvine - Campaign finance reform or barring the difficulties there... hats.

~

The meeting had lasted a grueling 13 hours and still they’d achieved nothing. Laguna was sure the feeling in his ass was never coming back as he walked around the halls of the Presidential Estate, trying to get his blood to flow once more. He understood that it was an important issue they were trying to sort through, but honestly if he had to sit through another day of pointless arguments, he was going to lose his mind.

“You still up?” a voice suddenly asked, making Laguna jump in surprise. Irvine was standing in the doorway to one of the rooms, dressed in a pair of jeans that sat far too low on his slim hips and nothing else… well, except for that damn hat of his.

“Ah, yeah,” Laguna mumbled, smiling as he tried to look at anything but the bare chest before him. “Still stiff from the meeting and all, so I thought I’d try walking it off, you know?”

“Ah,” Irvine replied, hooking his thumbs into the top of his jeans as he slouched against the doorframe. “Bet your minds still on it too, not letting you sleep. What was it all about anyway?”

“Oh… um… just campaign finance reform. We haven’t made much progress though. There are too many problems with just how to work out how much of what Garden does for Esthar is classed as contributions and what are just normal business transactions. Caraway is throwing a fit, because he thinks Deling should get the same amount of assistance that Esthar does from the Gardens, and is insisting that every extra hour that any SeeD spends in the palace should be counted as a campaign contribution in the upcoming Esthar elections. Of course, I’m trying to make the idiot see that when I spend time with my damn son, it shouldn’t be counted as any kind of contribution but oh no, Caraway insists that…,” Laguna suddenly stopped, face reddening as he realized that he’d gone off on yet another tirade of rambling, this time at someone who probably only asked to be polite in the first place.

“Shit, sorry,” he mumbled, running a hand through his hair. “I’m sure you’ve got better things to do at 2 a.m. than hear an old idiot rave on about politics. I’d better let you get some rest, but thanks for listening anyway.”

With a quick smile and a last glance at that bare chest, Laguna started walking off, silently berating himself for once again not thinking before he opened up his mouth. He only got five steps before his arm was grabbed and when he turned in surprise, he found himself looking up into blue eyes and a too serious expression. “Why do you always do that?” Irvine asked.

“D-do what?” Laguna stuttered out, mind going blank as he backed away, only to have the cowboy step closer.

“Put yourself down. I was actually interested in what you were saying,” Irvine explained, a small smile curving his lips. “Usually I try and ask Squall what’s going in the meetings, but he’s like talking to a wall. If I ask Quistis, her explanations go on for hours. You summed it all up, quickly and straight to the point. Must be the author in you.”

“Really?” Laguna asked, forgetting the awkwardness of having a half naked young man so close in the wave of happiness the compliment brought him. “You really think I sound like an author?”

Irvine’s smile grew in direct correlation to Laguna’s own. “Yeah, I do. There’s something real sexy about an older man who doesn’t talk shit and gets straight to the point. I’ve always liked your honestly and directness.”

It took Laguna a couple of seconds for the word sexy to register in his compliment addled brain and by the time it did, Irvine was already kissing him. Of course, then it was too late and he was kissing the young man back without thought, lost in the soft warmth of lips and the feel of bare skin pressed against his chest.

It seemed to go on forever, but Laguna knew that was because it had been so very long since he’d been kissed by anyone. It was sweet and comforting and everything Laguna needed at that moment, right down to the cuddle he found himself in when the kiss did finally ended.

“You need to be more confident in yourself, Laguna. We wouldn’t all support you if we didn’t believe in you,” Irvine whispered into his ear, before releasing him and stepping back. “Go get some rest and if you can’t sleep tomorrow night, come and see me, alright?”

Laguna could only nod dumbly and watch as the cowboy disappeared back into his room, giving him a grin and a tip of his hat before he closed his door, leaving the President in the hallway staring after him. 

~the end~


End file.
